It's little Ways of Life
by PerfectlyPsychotic
Summary: Sequal to It's little Secrets. Stan and Kyle have finally found safety, and just when all is at a calm rest, the rollercoaster sends more loops. With faults and friends returning. Start of Style


This is a sequal to my other story Its little Secrets, So if you're reading this without reading that one, follow this link!  
>.nets/7297690/1/Its_Little_Secrets

3 months, 3 long months of switching between dirty motels and abandon buildings living on useless college funds, Stan and Kyle found their way to Boulder. An empty mid town without much to do, but they made home, in a starter apartment. Stan got a job at H&M for 10 an hour, while Kyle worked as a waiter for 9p/h. They made a living of the town, hoping never to look back. Boulder had been there home for 2 months.

Their apartment was small, one bedroom, 1 bath, and a porch and side exit. They were low on money, so they shared a room, Stan would work in the morning through afternoons and cook dinner for the two of them, while Kyle worked evenings, always coming home exhausted. They didn't have much, a worn out old couch, a coffee table, and a little TV.

The kitchen consisted of built in counters a fridge and sink. They bought a microwave and stove themselves, they couldn't afford a dishwasher, so they took turns on dishes. The bathroom was a toilet, old sink and a leaky shower. The tile was old and breaking down, and the wall paper was peeling from the walls.

From there the bedroom down the hall was a small room which could barely house the two twin beds and side table, the closet was small, but they didn't have many clothes. To make room the two pushed the twin beds together and often just used it as one big bed. They couldn't afford car, or gas so they both walked were ever they had to go.

They had a small grocery store down the street, and town was only a mile away, so it wasn't that bad. Kyle loved the little life they put together, he loved the simplicity, he loved how he could be with his best friend whenever he needed him, and he loved escaping the nightmare of a life he had before. Stan loved that Kyle was happy and safe, it was all he needed.

Even though by the end of the month, after rent and bills and groceries they only had about 200 dollars, they saved as much as they could. They were still so new to the town, and new to this life style, so the bank account was pretty low, and the apartment was in bad shape. Still every day Kyle thanked god he was safe, all the faith he'd lost was slowly returning.

New towns and new lives meant freedom, Kyle cut off most of his red curly hair, leaving it short, and taut. They'd even out to silky waves, while Stan let his shag down a little. They seemed like regular party boys living in an off campus home, and that's ho everyone viewed them. They didn't know what they were like or who they were running from, everything seemed perfect.

"Do you want some eggs?" Stan asked as he stood over the stove, already finished will a tall fresh stack of pancakes. Stan had become the cook for both of them, and to both of their surprise found that he was a natural. While Stan hovered over the stove Kyle gathered up the laundry from the bedroom, and prepared to take it to the Laundromat down the street.

He poked his head out to see Stan over the stove with a spatula in hand. He smiled at him and nodded his head. He truly loved this life, how easy it was, how planned it was. Kyle laid the plastic bin by the door and started pulling on his shoes at the couch. They didn't have a real table yet, just the coffee table in front of the TV, but they talked about getting one.

Stan walked over with two plates, each with three pancakes and a sunny side up egg. They didn't have a toaster yet either, but neither bother much. Kyle smiled lightly, as he looked around, yeah it was small and beat up, but it was home, he felt like they'd accomplished something. "Why are you smiling like that?" Stan questioned as he took a slice of the pancake and pushed it into his mouth.

Of course the question only made Kyle smile wider, "I'm just happy." he stated with a shrug of his shoulders. Stan smiled as well and the conversation from their changed as they discussed a good price on a 2 people dinning set, and decided they shouldn't spend any more than 150. They didn't need anything fancy, but with the end of the month coming up, they owed rent and more bills.

After breakfast they strolled down the sidewalk together, Kyle to do laundry, and Stan was off to work. The mall was a bit of a further walk than just into town, so he'd take a bus when he got into the middle of town. Sometimes they debated getting a car, or maybe buying a bike, but they realized the expanse of it was too much for a car, and a bike would rid them of their morning walk.

It was depressing that they left Kenny and Cartman without goodbyes, but Stan made a promise that he'd keep Kyle safe, and saying goodbye would put them in danger. That didn't stop the growing feeling inside Stan though, he wanted to hear from Kenny as much as Kyle did. The entire day it was on Stan's mind as it was every morning.

-Kyle sighed as he placed the basket of laundry on top one of the machines, the sigh wasn't depressed, rather it was relaxed. He loaded the washer with a smile and submitted the appropriate change. Within seconds the colors began to blend and spin together, he could never find the joy in watching a washing machine in his old life, but now, everything was happiness.

He looked around at all the people and smiled, they were all such simple people, and none of them ever committed crimes. None of them wanted to hurt him, none of them knew what he was hiding. "Kyle?" He turned around to the familiar voice of his co-worker and he smiled again. His co-worker, Jarrod, was always nice to him, always helpful, and one of his new friends.

"Hey Jarrod." He said with a kind grin, he made his way through the machines and over to him. Kyle was shorter than Jarrod by a few inches, he had shaggy and spiky blonde hair that sometimes reminded him of Tweek. He had these deep blue eyes, and slightly bushy eye brows. "Doing laundry?" Jarrod asked even though the answer was obvious.

The red haired boy nodded his head, still keeping the same smile of his face. "Yeah, I thought I'd get it done before I get backed up." the two continued to chat, whatever came to mind, the weather working conditions, good places to get a bite to eat. The conversation ended when they heard the washer beep, Kyle made his way over to it, while Jarrod followed behind.

He opened the door and started piling everything into his basket, shirts for work, casual shirts, shorts pants, underwear. A pair of Kyle's boxers rested on top, right next to a pair of Stan's briefs. He had no problem washing them, but Jarrod gave a raised eye. "You wear boxers and briefs?" His voice sounded a bit hesitant, but Kyle merely laughed.

"No I'm just doing my roommate, Stan's laundry." He explained while popping open the dryer door and shoveling the clothes inside. "Oh, So…" Jarrod leaned in closely, a little bit to close for Kyle's liking, "Which ones are yours?" He whispered as he nearly crushed himself into the side of Kyle's face, he could feel the breath on the shell of his ear, and it felt cold.

"_That's not how it works you fucking Faggot."_ _it all seemed so familiar, _suddenly Kyle felt cold, he felt lonely and sick to his stomach. The only thing that pulled Jarrod away was when his machine on the other side of the mat beeped. "See you at work Tomorrow Kyle." He commented before seeing himself out the door.

The Jewish boy practically sprinted to the front counter, where a young girl with multi-colored hair and acrylic nails sat while tearing away at a piece of paper in a notebook. "Do you have a bathroom?" His face was moderately green, and the lady at the desk pointed to a door in back. "Through those doors sweetie." Kyle rushed through the door, throwing it open and heading for the men's room.

He looked around and headed into the first stall, before promptly throwing up his breakfast.

-When Stan arrived home he kicked off his shoes and expected Kyle to be sitting on the couch watching TV, but when he arrived everything was quiet. "Kyle, I'm home." He called out to find his best friend and roommate. There was no answer. "Kyle? Where are you dude?" a hint of worry in his voice, he looked around the kitchen, and ducked his head into the bathroom, than the bedroom. He paused to consider that maybe Kyle was still out running errands.

When all went quiet, a low and very faint sound of muffled sniffles came from the closet across the room from where Stan was standing. He tip toed over, and place his hand on the panel of the sliding door. "K-Kyle?" He whispered gently as he peaked inside, instantly his heart shattered, and his eyes filled with tears.

Kyle laid on the ground, practically in a ball, with tears streaming down his face, and his hand clutching a bottle of painkillers. Stan kneeled beside him, and he opened his mouth to speak but no words came out, the tears building in his eyes said enough. The red haired boy turned over to look at him, and even through blurred vision he could see the tears in his best friend's eye.

His hand weakened and he dropped the bottle to the ground, knowing they wouldn't help that only Stan could help by now "Oh Stan!" Kyle cried while throwing himself at his best friend and hugging his neck tightly. He sniffled and sobbed on his best friends shoulder, Stan held him close as he tried to hush him and rub circles into his back.

Every thing had been so perfect since they left, and now the beautiful world they built was crumbling around the Jewish rape victim. Through the cracking voice Kyle managed to tell the other why he'd been crying, and all about the traumatic reminder that occurred at the Laundromat. Stan's eyes widened when he remembered everything that brought them here.

"I know, I'm sorry Stan, It's stupid for m-" He was interrupted before he could finish.

"No, Kyle, It's not stupid, what happened to you." Stan was at a loss to make him feel better, he didn't know what to say. This had never happened to them before. He hugged the boy to his chest tightly, and let the first of his tears fall from his face, "I'm sorry Kyle." he whispered as he let the other boys head rest on his chest, while buried his eye in the mass of red hair. "I couldn't keep you safe."

They both remained silent, Stan mutely cried as he hugged his best friend, feeling like he could protect him in his arms. Kyle was still, do to shock, he didn't want Stan to blame himself, he didn't want this to happen. He wanted to go back to this morning, when they were laughing and joking and enjoying Stan's homemade breakfast.

"Thank you." Kyle's whisper was barely audible, but Stan stopped and looked down. "You saved me, and you kept me safe." He took his idle hands and wrapped them under Stan's arms and around his torso. He pressed his head closer to his chest, and listened closely to the heart beat of his best friend. It sounded beautiful, a bit fast, but it was beautiful, and soothing.

"Hey, Kyle?" The dark haired youth whispered after a few more minutes of silence. Kyle looked up at him, and broke away a little, his cheeks heating up. Stan reached back into his hind pocket and pulled out an old cheap cell phone. "I have Kenny's number, I thought it would be nice to call him." He gave a weak smile, but it widened when he saw the delight in Kyle's eyes.

-The phone was activated and ready for use, they'd be permitted a 5 minutes each, and they'd go from there. Stan would start and Kyle would put away the laundry, than Kyle would speak, while Stan started Dinner. Stan's heart fluttered as he heard the ringing start, and from the other end he could hear the faintest hushing sound, before a natural Hello greeted him on the phone.

"Kenny?" Stan paused for a moment, as if he expected him to confirm it, but spoke before he had a chance. "It's Stan." The breathing on the other end got heavy, uneasy almost, and what came next terrified the dark haired youth. "You're alive?" The whisper was surprised, but excited slightly. "Yeah, Kyle and I are living in Boulder." The response was immediate that time "Holy Fuck you're alive! This is great! Oh I can't believe it, everyone thought you were dead!" his voice was in a panic, but the good kind.

"Yeah, I know we kind of went missing, but we had to get out." Stan explained while pacing the room.

"You and Kyle are safe right?"

"Yeah, we're doing well, we've got a small apartment and we both have jobs." He smiled as he crossed over the thought of how well his life was going, his life with Stan. "There is so much to tell you, but I can't say it over the phone, can I come visit?" He sounded so excited that Stan couldn't say no, but his dedication to keep Kyle safe was so great, that he didn't say yes either.

He paused for a moment, trying to think of what to safe, "Talk to Kyle for a little bit, I've gotta start dinner, I'll let you know before we hang up." he excused himself and handed the phone to Kyle who had just come up behind him. "Kenny." His voice was as hopeful as a little girl asking her mom for an ice-cream cone.

"Kyle, it's great to hear you're voice again. I haven't heard from you guys in at least 5 months or something."

The Jewish boys eyes welled with tears of joy upon hearing his old friends voice, "Kenny, I miss you a lot." You could hear the cracking in his voice as the joy over took him. Stan couldn't help but smile, hearing him and seeing him so happy.

"So, you and Stan have been living together for 5 months, how's that going?" The provocative tone in his voice didn't get passed over even on the phone. He excused himself over into the bedroom and with a blush that couldn't be seen replied "I don't know what you mean." In a very shy but still innocent voice.

There was a chuckle on the other end, it wasn't a cruel chuckle, but amused. "Don't start with me dude, even though it was 5 months ago, I remember how you looked at him." Kenny replied with a smart ass tone, another blush hit the red haired lover boy, and he knew he had been caught, and that denying was completely useless.

Just as he was about to open his mouth and explain everything, Stan stepped into the bedroom, and motioned for the phone. Kyle handed it over quickly, feeling a certain relief come over him. "Kenny, its Stan." He paused and smiled at his best friend with a 'check this out smile' "I'd love for you to come and see us." He rushed out, Kyle's face lit up with pure delight, and he nearly had a heart attack.

He repeated the address and did the best he could with directions, but they didn't take a car up hear or travel on a certain path, they wandered from town to town with a little over 4 thousand to live for 3 months in hotel rooms and old buildings. When they got there they used more for the apartment, clothes and the little furniture they had, when everything was done, they only had about 200 left.

When he was finished he said goodbye to Kenny, handed the phone back to Kyle, and told him Dinner would be ready in 10. Stan left the room with a smile that melted Kyle in his spot. He tilted the phone back to his ear, and hesitantly said. "I love him Kenny, but I couldn't never risk our friendship and tell him."


End file.
